Red-Tail
by dragonscales00
Summary: After sacrificing her life in her world, Shayera Hol awakens in a new world with no memories of her past life as a Justice League member and as a Thanagarian Spy. Instead, she is de-aged to her young teenage self and encounters an organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D. With only her memories of Thanagar before the war, Shayera must now learn to live in this new world and makenew friends
1. Not So Bad

_**Not So Bad**_

It wasn't anything new really fighting Lex Luthor. Shayera knew the man's fighting style so well that it almost seemed rehearsed up to this point. What was new though was having to fight him while trying to stop the Electric-Hydrogen Bomb from going off. It was a prototype sure, but there was no way in hell that they were going to let it go off in the middle of Metropolis. Shayera flew up high as she watched her teammates battle him and saw that the bomb was beginning room destabilize. With the team too focused on Luthor, she had to do something before it exploded. Shayera flew down and landed in front of it, intending to defuse it. As she walked towards the large explosive, electrical discharge was already being expelled from the explosive and Shayera knew that she had little time to disarm the bomb. The magnetic field around the bomb was actually making it difficult to get close and it actually pushed Shayera back. Frustrated, she gripped her mace began to whack at the magnetic field with enough force to decapitate a man. When the field didn't waver, Shayera only had one option left and quickly charged her mace at its fullest power. The electricity powered by the Nth Metal coursed through the weapon and Shayera lifted the mace up high and brought it down with such ferocity, that the magnetic field sparked and began to fade. Shayera continued her assault on the shield until a hole big enough for her to squeeze through appeared. Quickly jumping through, Shayera approached the bomb as the opening closed behind her. Walking up to the bomb, Shayera thought of the League and said quietly, "I hope this is enough for you."

Charging her mace again to full power along with reversing the polarity, Shayera approached the bomb and with all her might swung down on it. The reversed polarity on her charged mace began to absorb all the electrical discharge that was coming from the bomb, her body bearing the brunt of the power. Shayera knew that her plan was suicidal and that she probably should have waited for the League, but there was little time and Luthor was a huge threat to deal with currently. As the power drained from the bomb and into Shayera, she could feel the energy course through her but she couldn't do anything about it except to stand strong and keep her mace on the bomb. It was difficult but Shayera knew that with Luthor distracted by the League, Metropolis has a chance to live if she can keep her mace in place. The bomb was attempting to reject the polarization from her mace and Shayera was forced to use all her energy to keep it in place. It was some tricky science on her part because much of what she is relying on is what she came up with on the spot. Reversing the polarity on her mace could have easily backfired and had injured her instead of absorbing the energy from the bomb. As the bomb lost energy, it was easy to pierce her mace through the outer shell so the mace has a higher chance at absorbing more energy than previously.

As the League continued to try to subdue Luthor, Shayera could feel herself fading. At first it wasn't so obvious, but when Shayera began to see spots in her vision and could feel her heart skip beats, she knows that she is dying. Shayera tried to turn her head to see her friends one last time. They may not see her as their friend or teammate, but they were all Shayera has left to fight for. Shayera watched as Superman and Diana effortlessly dodged Luthor's blasts while Flash began to quickly dismantle parts of Luthor's armor without his knowledge. It was a slow going process but he was making progress. J'onn and Batman were doing their best to try and approach Luthor from behind and John was making large constructs to get Luthor to fall so it would be easier to take him down. Luthor's new mecha-suit was a threat they never anticipated as they have fought Luthor in it before. It seemed though that his new upgrades focused solely on each member's weaknesses. Shayera shook her head to try and clear her vision as she kept looking at her team.

Shayera tearfully looked at John, knowing that she was in her last moments alive. She could only hope that they will at least give her a proper burial despite her actions in the past. Shayera felt her arms vibrate violently, the energy flowing into her body was slowly becoming unstable. Shayera wasn't too sure if she will combust spontaneously or just explode into many pieces. Either way, Shayera kept her eye on John and found newfound strength to keep the energy flowing into her despite her fading vision. Shayera could feel herself lose feeling on her legs, then up to her waist. She fell to the floor, dangling as she kept her grip on her mace to keep it embedded into the bomb. As she lost feeling in her wings, Shayera struggled to remain her grip on the bomb. Looking at her teammates one final time, Shayera whispered, "I'm sorry." As she fell to the floor, her vision faded as she saw Luthor finally fall, giving Superman and Diana the advantage to dismantle his suit. Shayera turned her head to the bomb to see her mace fall on top of her stomach, the bomb finally offline. Gripping the handlend of her mace, Shayera turned the handle and reorganized the polarity so it was back to its proper function. No point leaving the League with a useless mace. Hopefully her last act will be useful to them in the long run. Shayera closed her eyes, enjoying the peace that suddenly overtook her, her last thought, ' _Dying isn't so bad after all. I love you all.'_

John and the others quickly detained Luthor, knowing there was a bomb to still deal with. As John looked at the bomb, expecting it to be on its final countdown, he was shocked and amazed to see that the bomb was actually off and not spewing out the electrical field like it was earlier. Looking around the bomb, John felt his heart ice up as he saw Shayera's fallen form. The environment around him seemed to fade as his only focus was on Shayera. He vaguely noticed Wally zooming next to Shayera's side, carefully removing her mace from her hand as he tried to get her to wake up. John fell down next to Wally and pressed his fingers on Shayera's neck, his heart hurting with every pump while Shayera had no pulse. John wasn't aware that he was screaming, the shock disconnecting his mind from his body while Diana pulled him back from Shayera.

Batman and J'onn immediately began to examine Shayera, hoping that they can still save her. J'onn noticed her mace to the side and picked it up, noticing that it had a different feel to it.

"Perhaps we can use this as a defibrillator? I recall Shayera having to use it to bring John back to life." said J'onn. Bruce warily looked at it, there was something off about it but without his shock bracers and no other means to try and bring Shayera back to life, they were forced to use it. Placing the mace on her chest, right over her heart, Bruce tightened his hold on the mace and recalled Shayera's instructions on how to power the weapon. It was based on will and Bruce used all of it to bring the mace to life. Unfortunately for the League, they weren't aware of Shayera's efforts in using her mace as an adsorbent for the electrical pulse that had previously powered the bomb.

When Bruce turned it on, the instant electricity began to pump into Shayera, both electrical and Nth powered electricity. Shayera was instantly revived, but she was screaming. Bruce and J'onn were shocked and Bruce attempted to remove the mace but it wouldn't detach from Shayera's body. The electricity continued to flow into her, the mace actually glowing bright white as Shayera continued screaming. Diana had a difficult time restraining John, needing Superman to step in. Wally was silently standing by, helpless and unsure what he could do.

Shayera was in agony. Her death had been peaceful, she had made peace with herself that her time had come, they never wanted her anyways so why did they bring her back?

Bruce was doing his best to remove the mace but it began to disintegrate before his eyes. The particles swirled above Shayera and she watched as they were surrounding her. Shayera had no idea what was happening. As she felt fire and ice all across her body, she couldn't breathe. It was as though there was too much air in her lungs. Her vision that was previously fading was now surrounded by multiple colors. Shayera tried to speak but her fear and her breathing problem made it difficult. As she watched helplessly, the whole world around her suddenly flashed in a light and she was no longer in Metropolis.

Bruce and the others watched in shock and horror as Shayera seemed to disappear in the flash, the only thing left behind was a few feathers from her wings. John was silent, horrified that Shayera was gone. It didn't matter that he had chosen to stay with Mari, that he had rejected the future he had with her that was presented to him. He still loved Shayera and to see her gone, he couldn't help but think that he had tempted destiny too far. J'onn could hear the shock and cries of sorrow coming from the others, feeling his own sorrow well up in his mind. Wally could feel himself crying and that he had fallen to his knees while Diana had a hand over her mouth, tears also falling from her eyes. Superman was restraining himself greatly, almost tempted over the edge to rid the world of Luthor. Bruce was still in shock, he knew the risks but it was better than not doing anything if there had been a slim chance. Looking down at the few feathers, his heart ached for their fallen friend who saved them.

Shayera groaned in pain as her body is still sore and her mind still sluggish. She was unsure where she is and it frightened her, she doesn't know where she is and that she wasn't in Thanagar. Her last memory was that she had just finished her seventh day of training in the Thanagarian Military army. She had collapsed on her cot exhausted and determined to show the doubters that she will be the best fighter in the Espionage Academy. She was in the middle of a field and Shayera was confused as to how she got here in the first place. As she stood up on shaky legs, she noticed that the whole area around her was discolored and showed a different shade of green than the rest of the green plants surrounding her. Shayera wondered where she might be and looked up at the sky, amazed at the blue color of the sky and the fact that the sun was yellow and not red. The air was fresh and not humid, which meant that her wings weren't damp with sweat. Shayera curiously heard a noise in the distance and used her heightened senses to look out in the distance.

Spotting a large aircraft heading to her direction, Shayera panicked and quickly flew up to the tree line to hide herself. She isn't sure if they were Gordanian or perhaps a new Thanagarian craft being tested, but until she knew what she is up against she needed to stay hidden. As the aircraft landed, the most unbelievable creatures stepped out. They looked just like her except no wings. Shayera wondered what they were and paid closer attention to them, they spoke a different language and she wasn't sure what they were saying. As she watched one of them, the youngest of the group took out a silver container and from it flew seven smaller aircrafts. Shayera watched curiously, wondering how these creatures moved without falling over and how technologically advanced they were.

Based on their aircraft, Shayera could tell that they don't use any form of solar or radon energy to power the aircraft so she wondered how they were able to power that aircraft. She watched as they walked back to the helicopter, still speaking in their strange language. Shayera is a notorious in her class for being unnaturally curious; it was why her caretaker from the orphanage had recommended to the school that Shayera should be sent to the Espionage Academy. Shayera always had the uncanny ability to learn new things so it would be beneficial for them to have an already skilled fighter learn the fundamentals of Espionage.

Shayera wasn't aware of the drone close to her head, too busy looking at the creatures until she saw its movements at the corner of her eyes and turned to it, glaring at it for having discovered her hiding location. If it had been her instructor, she was going to be sent to the barracks with no meal. Glaring at the small drone, Shayera hoped that it will leave her alone, seeing as how no one was piloting it but nothing. Instead, all seven drones surrounded her and Shayera made to move to another tree line, but they kept around her. Shayera spread her wings in panic, needing to fly away and be at a safe location when she heard someone calling out from down below her. Looking down, Shayera saw that it was two of the humans from the group. One of them was female and Shayera could see that her hand was on her weapon while the other, a dark-skinned male with one good eye, looked at her with authority in his whole persona.

Director Nick Fury of Shield and the Avengers stepped off the helicopter, followed by Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Maria Hill. They were followed by a young engineer carrying a suitcase. When S.H.I.E.L.D. had received word of a new phenomenon close by their headquarters, they needed to investigate immediately. Nick Fury had already gained possession of the Tesseract and he wondered if this was another power source that he might obtain next. If S.H.I.E.L.D. played their cards right, then they might be able to have unlimited power at their disposal.

Nick Fury watched as the young scientist, Cadet Leopold Fitz, set his suitcase down and began to explain to Agent Coulson and Hill how he intends to use his prototype invention. He had been informed by Coulson that Fitz is one of the two youngest recruits to have been inducted into S.H.I.E.L.D. along with another young biochemist named Jemma Simmons.

"These little doo-dads are designed to scan and collect forensic evidence," explained Fitz, "We will be able to examine the residue left behind by the unidentified subject and where said subject might have disappeared to."

"Very interesting, cadet," said Nick, "let's gets the show on the road then."

Fitz flushed, the praise from the director unexpected that he can't wait to tell Jemma about it, and opened the case. Seven miniature drones were carefully placed in their designated space and all Fitz had to do was grab the controller and flip the switch on. The seven drones all came to life and flew up into the air, immediately analyzing and sending back information to Fitz through his tablet.

"What have you found, cadet?" questioned Agent Hill.

"High readings of cosmic radiation and low levels of electrostatic anomaly," said Fitz as he read over the data, "I would highly advise that we step away from this area until we have proper gear on hand."

"How dangerous is it?" asked Agent Coulson.

"Cosmic Radiation can be considered the bipolar radiation in the universe," explained Fitz as he retreated into the helicopter, "on one hand, cosmic radiation is capable of enhancement while on another hand it can contract you with Alzheimer, so it would be better not risk the bad."

Just as they were about to board the helicopter, the tablet flashed and Fitz quickly looked at it, his mouth dropping open in shock. The two Agents and the Director looked at Fitz to fill them in. Fitz could only turn the tablet over to them so they could see what one of the drones had discovered. It was a video feed and it showed a girl in a yellow top and pants glare at the drone. To them, she looked about to be the young cadet's age, barely breaking her teens and could be around her 17 years of age. Nick Fury was now even more interested in what he was seeing because unless his one good eye is deceiving him, then that furious looking girl had angel wings on her back. Agent Hill and Coulson were wary at the furious glare the girl was showing, was she friendly or foe? Fitz meanwhile was thanking all the luck in the world that he had been picked to participate in this mission and he couldn't wait to tell Jemma about it. She is going to be so very jealous about his day.

"Cadet, I want to know where that drone is right now." ordered Nick Fury.

"Uh, right away sir." said Fitz and he immediately began to press on his tablet to find the coordinates. The girl was dangerous looking but very beautiful, he wasn't going to deny, and she had moved carefully on the tree tops, moving away from the drones, but she was surrounded by all seven of his prototype drones so unless she tried to catch all of them, Fitz was confident that their maneuverability will evade her and still keep an eye on her at the same time.

"She's not far, she's just a few feet up above us!" exclaimed Fitz. Agent Coulson and Hill immediately turned their attention towards the tree tops where they saw a hint of yellow peeking out of the tree line. Based from the live feed, the girl might be too distracted by the presence of the drones to pay attention to her surroundings and really notice them.

"Agent Coulson, I want you to call in at least one available Level 7 Agent near the area to make their way towards us. Agent Hill, with me." said Nick Fury as he stood up from his seat in the helicopter and left towards the direction where the woman was. Fitz made the move to follow them but Maria Hill said, "Stay here, cadet. If things turn out ugly, it would be better if you stayed out of the way. Just stay in touch with us through the line, ok?"

Agent Hill and Nick Fury moved towards the trees where the girl was currently hiding, Hill a hand on her gun while Nick kept his cool persona as they neared where the girl was. It wouldn't do good for them if their first impression was hostile and unwelcoming.

They were right under the tree to see that the girl was in a flight pose with her wings spread open and Nick decided to call her out, "Excuse me? Are you aware that flying will only put you in a very precarious situation?"

The girl looked down at them and Nick could definitely tell that she was still around her teens. Looking at Agent Hill, Nick gestured at her to lower her hand from her weapon so as not to scare the girl. As soon as Agent Hill relaxed, the girl curiously stared at them. Deciding to make a risk, Nick turned to Agent Hill and said, "Go meet with Coulson and tell the incoming agent and Coulson to stand by. I want this to be a Level 7 need-to-know-only."

"Agent Coulson isn't a Level 7 agent sir, he's 6," informed Maria.

"Tell him that he's just been promoted. I need you to tell the Cadet that everything that just transpired today is currently a need to know basis only. If I hear so much of him informing anyone else about today, his career in S.H.I.E.L.D. will be terminated. Also tell him to call back the drones, I think they're scaring her."

"Understood sir," said Agent Hill as she left to follow the instructions. She was gone for about a minute when the drones flew away from the area. Nick turned his attention back at the angel girl and gestured at her to come down to him. She didn't budge at all, observing him from above and making small flaps with her wings to keep her balance. Nick was actually amused at how bird-like she appeared. Nick waved his hand at her and waited to see what she'll do.

Shayera watched at the dark-skinned creature waved his hand at her. Wondering what he wanted, Shayera waved back. He smiled and Shayera curiously stared back and hoped that he will do something at least. He gestured at her again to go back down and Shayera almost wanted to fly away and try to find her way home. Unfortunately with no way to know where she is and how she got there, Shayera needed answers and a place to take shelter. This strange male didn't seem like he wanted to harm her so Shayera cautiously flew down, branch by branch until she was only a few feet above the male.

Nick Fury almost had to smile at the way the girl was cautiously approaching him. He extended his hand out so the girl can take it and know that he was friend. She hesitated and almost backed away from his hand, but she slowly floated down to his level and still stayed a few feet away from him. Nick still had his hand out and waited for the girl to make her choice. If she fled, then he would have a tracer follow her around to be sure she is kept safe. No point letting unsavory people get their hands on her and take advantage.

The girl wavered for only a moment before slowly walking up to him, her hand meeting his. Nick smiled and shook hands with her before saying, "Director Nick Fury, at your service."

The girl tilted her head at his words and Nick wondered what might have confused her when she spoke, "Reshka frougth gishkor horst. Meshka Shayera Hol."

"Well I may not understand your language, but let's try to work together yeah?" said Nick and pointed at himself and said, "Nick Fury."

Shayera watched as the man pointed at himself and said, "Nick Fury."

Understanding that he was identifying himself, Shayera pointed at herself and said her name, "Shayera Hol."

The man nodded and gestured at her to follow him. Shayera hesitated. She isn't sure if he is friendly or foe, but again she reminded herself that while things are friendly she may as well make allies but use her developing spy skills to learn more about her new environment. She followed the Nick Fury towards the aircraft and spotted the other three people that had been with the Nick Fury along with ok new more new person. The new addition was also female but had thin, angular, and narrow eyes. Her stance screamed to Shayera that she was of military background and Shayera was a little worried that she might have walked herself into a trap.

As they walked closer, the Nick gestured to Shayera to stop and she stood a few feet away from the others as she watched the Nick approach them.

"Sir, anything to report?" asked Agent Melinda May.

"Just a kid," said Nick, "obviously lost and possibly unaware that she is not in the same planet."

"P-Planet, Director?" asked Fitz. This fieldtrip was getting better and better as the day progressed. The only downside was that he was forced to sign an agreement to keep everything he has learned under confidentiality and that he would only be able to tell Jemma when they were both cleared over Level 7.

"Well whatever language she speaks is not one I recognize, so I will be best to assume that she is not of our world." explained Nick. He turned to the girl and gestured to her to come forward. Everybody watched as she hesitated, having all the attention on herself unnerving her, before she took a step forward and approached them carefully. She stood by Nick, almost hiding herself behind him, as she waved a slow hello at them. Fitz waved back enthusiastically and smiled wide. His first interaction with an extraterrestrial being and again, on his first fieldwork with actual Agents.

"Her name is Shayera Hol, Agents and Cadets," said Nick. He turned back to Shayera and gestured to each individual and pointing and addressing them each individually, starting with Coulson, "Shayera Hol, Phil Coulson. Shayera Hol, Maria Hill. Shayera Hol, Melinda May. Shayera Hol, Leopold Fitz."

Fitz stuck his hand out for the alien to shake and almost burned red in embarrassment when she only stared at him in confusion. Nick though came to the rescue and shook his hand before gesturing to Shayera to do the same. She looked at Fitz's hand and took it in her own, squeezing it and giving Fitz a glimpse of her strength. Fitz grunted in pain but shook her hand back before she let go and he looked to see that his hand was red from the pressure.  
"What will happen now sir?" asked Agent May as Nick led them all the Helicarrier.

"Now, we can see just what this girl can do." said Nick as Shayera jumped into the carrier, unsure how to sit down and put on the safety strap until Agent Coulson showed her how to do it. Nick knew that this was going to be one hell of a week for them but he honestly wondered about this girl and just what she might be able to bring for them.

Shayera felt the aircraft lift off and couldn't help but compare it to her scout ship back home. This was a bit more shakier and unstable than her ship and Shayera wondered if she would be able to improve the rudder and the engines so that the next time she got on this ship, she won't have to fear for her life. These creatures were comfortable in the ship and Shayera wondered if they knew how dangerous their ship was. Whatever it is, she plans to improve things if she is to stay on this planet. Shayera had been trained since intermediate school about engineering, quantum physics, and plenty of high science and engineering classes. It's one of the reasons why she was quickly learning in the Espionage class. With her vast knowledge, Shayera was capable of quickly blending in the environment and learning new skills. Shayera was positive that she will be able to live in this new world with ease.

The funeral for Shayera Hol was a private ceremony between the founders. They had already announced to the world of Shayera's last act to save them and after condolences, they agreed that Shayera would have only wanted a small ceremony. John was stoic throughout the mourning and watched the others, not wanting to look at Shayera's grave. Wally was still a little depressed after the last three weeks. The kid wouldn't leave his room at all for the first three days, preferring to be alone. Diana was unnaturally silent, staring at the stars, unsure of why Shayera had done what she did. She should've waited for them to help but perhaps Shayera saw this as a last effort to earn their forgiveness. If Diana had forgiven her sooner, would Shayera have waited for them instead of using her life to save them? Bruce was more darker than usual and John knew that it was because he blamed himself for thinking that Shayera's mace would have saved her. Clark too had been silent, blaming himself that Shayera would have considered suicide over living because of their actions towards her. J'onn was almost beside himself. Not only was he feeling his own feelings, he felt all their feelings as well.

As they paid their last respects, John silently mourned for the loss of his first love and for the loss of Rex. If this was his punishment for defying fate, then he deserved it. As they paid their final respects, they all hoped that Shayera was happy on the other side.

 _ **Hey readers… so I have no idea if you will like this story or not. It will be strange to you all because I basically reset Shayera's age and made her younger so she can fit in with the Marvel Universe. I honestly hope you guys like the story and please leave a review or send a message to tell me what you liked or didn't like. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed it :)**_


	2. Welcome Wagon

**_Welcome Wagon_**

Agent Hill watched over the girl's training with a critical eye. Agent May has been a strict and serious teacher, not allowing the winged girl to fully relax. Despite Fury's trust that the girl will be an asset to SHIELD, Agent Hill is still wary around the girl. There is a sharp intelligence in her eyes and the girl is already fluent in english after a month of linguistics. In fact, she is already fluent in Spanish, French, Russian, Arabic, and even Japanese. The girl had a love for anime, watching series after series every night. She seemed astounded that the people of Earth seemed to spend time providing entertainment. Agent Hill actually remembers that conversation very well, if only because it brought up Agent Coulson's obvious fanboy admiration to Captain America.

 _"_ _Why do you humans enjoy these… cartoons?" asked Shayera as she followed Agent Hill to the gym._

 _"_ _Excuse me?" asked Agent Hill. Shayera never really addressed Agent Hill so forwardly unless it was to say hello, how is your day, or goodnight._

 _"_ _These cartoons. Why do you humans enjoy them so much when there are wars to be won? You have dancing, festivals, theater, cartoons, movies, and anime… why do you have them if you are a warrior culture?" asked Shayera._

 _"_ _Warrior culture?" asked Agent Hill._

 _"_ _The United States you defend. You spend more money in weaponry and war than anything else, but you seem to have the time to spend money on… entertainment. Why?" asked Shayera._

 _"_ _SHIELD doesn't just defend the United States, Shayera. We are a world wide defense program. As for entertainment, sometimes people need a good few hours to pretend that the world around them doesn't exist." explained Agent Hill._

 _"_ _Why? What is the benefit of it?" asked Shayera as they entered the gym._

 _"_ _To relax. To give your mind a break from the horrors that can happen in real life or to give excitement to a boring day. Sometimes a movie or a good book can help you rediscover yourself as you try to function normally in this world." said Agent Hill. Shayera remained silent and before they could even head to the lockers to dress in their training clothes, Shayera asked, "What is your favorite thing to do?"_

 _Maria Hill blinked in surprise at her words and saw the natural curiosity that shone through her. Thinking over her response, Agent Hill said, "I love watching classic movies from time to time."  
"Classic? What is a classic movie?" asked Shayera._

 _"_ _It's a movie that has been created years ago but managed to survive the wear of time and still entertain people of today. Movies like Casablanca, My Fair Lady, or the like are movies I love to watch." said Maria._

 _"_ _Why?" asked Shayera._

 _"_ _It takes me to an unlikely setting and I can pretend that there is a world where nothing out of the ordinary ever seems to happen. That the most problematic thing anyone can encounter is school, jobs, or the like." said Agent Hill. Shayera blinked at her words, never once considering that a life like that could be possible. They moved outside the locker room already changed in their . She looked at Agent Hill and said, "I like the old cartoons. The ones with the man in white and blue."_

 _"_ _Man in white and blue?"asked Maria._

 _"_ _They called him a captain," explained Shayera,"I think... it was late at night and Agent May had me running suicide drills that day."_

 _Agent Hill smiled at that small information and explained to Shayera, "The man you saw on those old cartoons is based on a real life man."_

 _"_ _Really? Who?" asked Shayera._

 _"_ _His name in the records was Steve Rogers and he went by the name Captain America when he joined the war effort." explained Agent Hill._

 _"_ _Why did he call himself Captain America?" asked Shayera. Maria would have answered her had it not been for Agent Coulson being so close doing his monthly cardiovascular check up._

 _"_ _The media pegged his name as Captain America," said Coulson as he moved towards Shayera and Maria, "The government initially didn't want to have Rogers in the army and used him as a publicity stunt to convince Americans to buy more war bonds and to pitch in with the effort."_

 _"_ _So all that talk about the 'Super Soldier Serum'... it's true?" asked Shayera. Maria was unsure about how much information should be revealed to the alien girl but Agent Coulson went on, trusting unconditionally once he's taken a shine to someone. However his judgement of character is rarely wrong so she let him continue to explain to Shayera, "All of it. Steve Rogers was the only one who qualified because he embodied everything that meant freedom."_

 _Shayera's eyes widened at his praises and leant forward to hear more. It amused Maria greatly to see such childish wonderment pass through the two of them._

 _"_ _When the Captain was sent to the warzone to boost morale, he heard about how his friend from home had been captured by the Nazis," and like that Shayera sat on the training mat, listing to Agent Coulson's excited tales about America's Shield. It was almost cute to see the wonderment in Shayera's eyes. After that day, Shayera spent more time watching entertainment and getting more 'pop culturized' (her words)._

Shayera moved quickly through the sparring sessions. Agent May is an unrelenting machine but Shayera had the added benefit of her wings to help her absorb blows. Shayera's biology is vastly different from the human body, such as having two hearts, higher body temperatures, fast metabolism, and a regeneration factor that allows her to heal faster than any human. Maria is only grateful that Director Fury has yet to order blood samples to be pulled from the girl. She knows of Fury's intentions of starting up an 'Avengers' project, but she highly doubted that Fury will be able to even pull anyone willing to take part in the project. It was sketchy at best because of lack of detail, more of a strikeforce team than anything really. She didn't doubt however that Fury might intend to use the girl as part of the project.

The doors opened behind Maria and she looked around to see to her surprise the Black Widow walk in. Natasha Romanoff is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents and the most deadliest. Where Agent May presides over strikeforce and transport teams, Agent Romanoff presides over the reconnaissance and assassination teams. Agent Romanoff walked next to Maria and asked, "So this is the new recruit?"

"Director Fury has informed you then of her background?" asked Maria.

"He has," confirmed Agent Romanoff, "He has asked that I oversee her training while Agent May is sent on a rescue mission for a couple of agents held in a Hydra base in Northern Germany. Director Fury also asks for you to meet him in his office."

"Agent May!" ordered Maria, watching as the sparring session stopped and Melinda stood at attention, "You're heading out with a task force! Move out!"

Agent May and Maria left the room, leaving Nat alone with the alien girl. When Director Fury had informed her that she was to train an alien girl in reconnaissance and martial arts… well she thought he must of lost function in half his brain. When she was granted full access to the files however, she is still reeling from the information that was given to her.

An alien military rookie that was mysteriously transported to Earth and is now under the protection and services of S.H.I.E.L.D. It almost seemed a little too unreal especially at how quickly the girl learned languages and had even exhibited common Earth behavior as Agent Coulson had told her. The girl is naturally curious and also a bit hot-headed based on what Nat witnessed when the girl sparred with Agent May.

Turning to the girl, Nat saw that her wings were flared a bit, an obvious sign that she was wary of Nat. Nat decided that the best way to break the ice is to introduce herself to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Natasha Romanoff and I'll be presiding over your training while Agent May is away." said Nat. She watched as the girl folded her wings back carefully before she said, "My name is Shayera Hol."

"Nice name," commented Nat as she stepped into the training mat, "so how much of the basics has Agent May been drilling into you?"

"Basics? We got passed that after the first week. Agent May has already taught me mixed martial arts and Aikido. Today was just a warm up day." informed Shayera. Nat blinked in surprise. An alien girl was capable of learning complex fighting styles in just under a few months. Had this girl been discovered by Department X and taken into the Red Room, this girl would have been the ultimate soldier.

"Would you mind if I decided to test you out to be sure?" asked Nat.

"Bring it." challenged Shayera, getting into battle ready position. Nat smiled at the girl's confidence and the two began to exchange blows quickly and swiftly. The girl managed to throw in a couple of well placed punches but Nat could tell immediately that the girl is holding back. Irritated, Nat mocked her, "Afraid to really give it your best shot? Afraid that it's not enough and that you're going to make a mistake."

The flash of anger that crossed through the girl's eyes was instant and one well placed chop to Nat's stomach was all it took to fling her across the mat and into the wall. Nat grunted in pain and surprise. The medical records from the girl said that she was strong but she didn't realize she was this strong.

"I'm so sorry!" cried out Shayera as she quickly rushed to Nat's side and began to look over Nat's body for any type of injuries. She had always held back her strength when she fought against the humans. With Agent May, she had accidentally given her bruised ribs during their first practice and since then Shayera always held her strength back when fighting her newfound alien friends. They had taken her in and had taught her everything they know about the Earth and in return she had helped them enhance their technology. One day when she finds a way home, she can show her people the potential of having these humans as allies.

"It's ok," coughed Nat, "It was my fault for pushing your buttons. I just needed to see your potential before I even attempted to train you."

"You could have just asked," said Shayera, annoyed at being played like this, "I'm sure Director Fury has informed you that I am stronger than humans."

"He has," said Nat, getting up and stretching her sore back, "But as I have stated before, I needed to know just what I was up against. It's not everyday after all that I get to train an alien soldier."  
"Spy." corrected Shayera. Natasha only raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. Shayera felt her anger spike when she saw her new mentor's smirk and said, "What? I'm a spy!"

"Are you really? I looked at your past training and Agent May has not gone over any form of espionage training with you." said Nat.

"That's because she wants me to know fighting skills first. Before showing up here, I was in training for espionage in my home planet!" yelled Shayera.

"Care to put it to the test then?" challenged Nat as she gestured to Shayera to go into another room. Shayera marched into the room, determined to prove to her that she is a capable spy. It was a large spacious room with many windows on the top level in order to provide light. There were large boxes used for storage and Shayera turned to see Natasha closing and locking the door.

"Let's start with the basics then," smirked Nat and she proceeded to pull down a lever next to the door. The windows closed and Shayera was instantly surrounded in darkness. Shayera immediately began to sense around, trying to find Nat.

Shayera used her senses to pinpoint where she could be. The darkness helped heighten her senses so she relied heavily in her hearing. Shayera though couldn't hear anything. Alarmed, Shayera looked around and tried to make shapes from the shadows. She couldn't see anything in front of her. Shayera kept bumping into the large boxes, her wings touching foreign objects that made her flinch and turn to attack nothing. Shayera still can't hear where Nat had gone off to. Shayera was too focused on trying to gather her bearings that she didn't hear Nat fall from straight above and knock her down to the ground. Shayera flared her wings again in order to knock Nat off but Nat had already disappeared.

Shayera quickly got up, intending to quickly locate Nat but once again couldn't find her. Shayera now began to understand just how greatly she had underestimated Natasha Romanoff. A kick to the stomach came from out of nowhere and Shayera was quickly swept-kicked aside into the boxes. Getting up quickly, Shayera blindly reached out but only scratched wood. A jab to the head and well placed punched to the jaw knocked Shayera down again. Growing frustrated, Shayera screamed and began to viciously swipe at all the shadows. She quickly tired out however, needing to catch her breath when another well placed kick to the back knocked her down. Shayera struggled to get up when Nat placed her heeled boot on her back, right in between her wings. It was the most sensitive spot in Shayera's body and it ached.

"Do you still call yourself a spy?" asked Natasha. Shayera muttered something which prompted Nat to say, "Repeat that a little louder."

"No." confessed Shayera, her pride bruised. This human woman is dangerous and had it been real combat, Shayera would have died for sure.

"You have spirit, Shayera," said Nat as she helped Shayera stand up and moved to turn on the lights, "You're young though and still have a lot to learn."

Shayera took a deep breath and nodded in agreement with Nat. She followed Nat outside where Nick Fury and a blonde man in a trench coat stood waiting for them. The brunette man wore sunglasses and had a hunting bow on hand with a quiver full of arrows. As Shayera looked at the brunette man, a trigger went through her mind. Instead of brown hair it was blonde and he had a goatee with a moustache. He wore all green and had a charmer's smile on his face while a simple green mask covered his eyes. Shaking her head, Shayera wondered where she got that image from and followed Nat towards Director Fury and the stranger.

"I see you have decided to teach our new recruit simple Black Ops basics." remarked Fury. Nat nodded her head respectfully and said, "If I may have your permission, I believe taking her with me on missions can improve her skills."

Shayera looked at Nat in astonishment. Her first real mission? Excitement flared through her and Shayera stood straighter, to appear professional and ready for action. The brunette man looked over at Shayera and said, "She's still a little green, Nat. You took her down on one of the easiest training exercises there is."

Shayera's wings sagged a little at hearing his words. That was easy? Doubt began to fill Shayera's head as she realized that if she couldn't pass an exercise that is known to be easy, what hope does she have to being useful in the field? Nat noticed the slight discouragement that was going through the girl and said, "I think she can be useful in the field, Clint. It's always better to learn in action rather than hearing about it."

Clint only shrugged his shoulders and left the three as he went to get ready for the mission.  
"Are you sure, Agent Romanoff? Taking Shayera outside will place her as your sole responsibility. She's still learning." said Director Fury.

"I'm positive that Shayera will be capable of performing excellently if she can follow orders." said Nat as she turned to Shayera. Shayera immediately snapped into place and saluted Nat as her official Commanding Officer. Nick chuckled before bringing out a bracelet and gave it to Shayera. Shayera put it on and glanced at Nick in confusion.  
"This bracelet was made by our own engineers that have been taught by you about the mechanics of Zero-Space. With it, you'll be able to blend in with everyone else at just a press of the button." explained Nick as he gestured to the simple button on the bracelet. Shayera pressed it and her wings immediately disappeared. Alarmed, Shayera pressed the button again and her wings rematerialized.

"This is to help you navigate through this planet without tipping anybody off that you are from off world." said Nick as Shayera pressed the button and her wings disappeared. Excitement once again went through her as she realized that she can now see more of this planet without risking her cover.

"Agent Romanoff," said Nick," I'll leave it to you then."

Nat smiled and gestured to Shayera to follow her. Shayera walked beside Nat, excited that for the first time in her life she'll be out on a mission.

"This is a reconnaissance mission, Shayera," explained Nat, "You are to study Clint and I in action while you remain blended in the crowd, understand? You'll be our backup in case things go south."

"I understand," said Shayera, "So… where are we going?"

"We're going to head over to a safe house first before getting into action." said Nat. Shayera followed Nat into the hangar where a helicopter was already waiting for them and Clint already seated and waiting for them. Clint raised his eyebrows at Shayera again and said, "Are you sure you want to bring her?"  
"It's better to learn in action, Clint," said Nat as she sat down beside him, "You of all people should know that."

Shayera sat across from them, buckling in and not feeling the nausea that came with the helicopter like her first day on Earth. As she looked across towards Nat and Clint, another image took their place. The blonde, green-wearing, goatee man again took Clint's place while a blonde woman wearing a leather jacket and fishnet stockings took the place of Nat. Confused, Shayera wondered where she was getting these images when Nat noticed her confusion and asked, "Are you ok?"

Quickly deciding to cover up the truth, Shayera asked, "Are you two together?"

The instant redness that spread across their faces was comical and the sudden blusteriness that went between the two as they quickly explained to Shayera that they weren't together was sudden. Shayera quickly apologized, realizing that she may have crossed a personal line. It was awkward for a while in the helicopter ride until it landed in the city. Shayera made sure that her wings remained safely hidden away in Z-Space and she appeared to be like a normal human being. They left the helicopter and entered a jeep that was parked for them. Shayera got in the backseat while Nat sat in the passenger's seat while Clint drove. They both talked about previous missions while Shayera gazed in awe at the city buildings around her.

On Thanagar, most cities had buildings that were clumped together to create a form of a claustrophobic-atmosphere but here… there seemed to be more freedom. Shayera was itching to fly and leaned more into the window to get a better view of the city around her. Humans walked about freely, without a care to the world. They weren't preparing for war, they weren't in military uniform. Shayera was amazed.

Nat smiled at Shayera's obvious culture shock and asked, "They don't have cities in your home planet?"

"They do," said Shayera, "But… I've never been to a place where war isn't looming over everybody."

"You're planet at war with someone?" asked Clint.

"Gordanians," said Shayera, "They've been trying to enslave my people for years but we've always held on. It's total war though, here… I… I don't know what to say. It's like war is nonexistent here."

Clint and Nat shared a look before Clint explained, "There are wars here Shayera, but they aren't against other worlds. Countries go to war against other countries."

"Why? What is the benefit of fighting against each other when you can work together and make a better world?" asked Shayera.  
"Sometimes nature gets in the way," said Nat a little wistfully, "Sometimes, for the sake of security and protection… people will go to the extremes to ensure that they have it."

"You humans have shown capability to progress than most other planets I have heard of. There's still hope for you all." said Shayera, sure in her words that with humans at their side then Thanagar would be able to win the war. Nat and Clint though could only smile at the naivety of Shayera's words but decided not to break the illusion of peace that settled between them. They drove for hours, Shayera catching a glimpse at how the city changes to suburbia and then into the countryside. She spotted many buildings that Nat said were called farms and many strange creatures that resided in them called cows and horses.

They drove on until Clint reached a parking lot and said, "Alright, let's head out and get to the safe house before the sun goes down."

Giving Shayera a pack, Shayera followed Clint and Nat into the woods as they marched on deeper and deeper. Wondering where they were headed, a glint of sunlight passed through the thickness of the trees and they were in a meadow. Shayera looked around in awe and watched Clint led them to a small house. Walking up to the porch, Clint led them inside and Shayera smiled at the homey feeling that entered her as she stepped inside.

"Honey? I'm home!" yelled out Clint. Shayera wondered who he was talking to when a pregnant woman walked out with a small boy at her heel.  
"Daddy!" cried out the boy and he ran towards Clint. He laughed and picked him up, twirling him above his head and laughing along with the boy.  
"So, how's little Natasha doing?" asked Nat as she hugged the woman.  
"I told you Nat, her name is going to be Lila after Clint's mother. I promise you, the next time we have a girl then her name will be Natasha." teased the woman. Shayera watched the love pass between them, feeling her own loneliness rise up. How long has it been since she last had a father to hold her? A mother to comfort her? Shayera couldn't handle the loneliness and lightly coughed to get either Nat's or Clint's attention. Nat looked at Shayera and said, "Shayera, this is Clint's wife. This is Laura Barton."

"It's so good to see you," said Laura warmly as she hugged Shayera. Instant warmth spread through her and Shayera almost wished the hug lasted longer when Laura backed up.

"It's nice to meet you." said Shayera. Noticing her stance, Nat asked, "How are you feeling?"

"There's a wide open sky behind me," said Shayera, needing a distraction, "I was wondering if maybe I could… fly for a bit."

"Sure, knock yourself out, but be in by the time the sun goes down. We're going to need plenty of rest before our mission." said Clint. Shayera smiled excitedly as she ran out, hearing Laura ask Nat, "Flying?"

Shayera pressed the button on her bracelet, her wings rematerialized and heard Laura's gasp behind her. Shayera was too excited though and leapt into the sky, flying high and into the clouds as she relished the freedom that came with flying.

"She… She's an angel?" asked Laura, astonished to what she just witnessed.  
"Almost," said Clint as he pecked his wife's cheek, "That's an alien S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to rescue a couple of months ago. She'll be training under Nat and I for a while, at least until we know for sure that she can do her own solo missions."

"Daddy! I want to fly too!" cried out Cooper. Clint chuckled and carried his son up above his head and said, "Not today, son. Let her fly around for a bit. It's not good to keep a bird caged."

"Which reminds me," said Nat, "We need to come up with her codename."

"Hawkgirl! Hawkgirl!" cried out Cooper but Clint chuckled and said, "If there's one hawk in this team, it's me."

"How about Red-Tail?" mused Laura.  
"Why Red-Tail?" asked Nat.

"Well, she does seem to look like a hawk in the air," said Laura as she spotted Shayera duck and weave in the clouds, "And she does have that red hair… you know she almost looks like you Nat."

"Great," muttered Clint, "Another Nat on the team, just what we need."

"And what's wrong with that?" demanded Natasha.

Laura smiled as the two best friends bickered, Cooper laughing with his mother as they watched the new addition to their small family fly in the air, completely free until it was time for them to leave on mission again.

 ** _Hey readers hope you liked the story. I hope you did. It took a while to figure out what to do but I have a clear understanding now so expect some more updates. I hope you all enjoyed it :) and thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
